


You're my Home

by Diana924



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Gli inverni in Germania sono particolarmente freddi.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	You're my Home

Gli inverni in Germania sono particolarmente freddi.

Nasir ha vaghi ricordi del sole siriano, di un caldo che lo opprime e lo schiaccia, per lui casa è sempre stata la dimora dell’uomo che lo comprò quando era ancora un bambino. Poi casa è divenuta l’accampamento dei ribelli e anche ora che vive tra i germani con Agron non riesce a chiamare quel luogo casa. Casa per lui sono le braccia di Agron che lo stringono a sé ogni notte, il corpo del suo amante, la sua bocca che lo bacia con devota esperienza, le mani esperte che sanno come farlo godere, Agron per lui è casa.

Sa bene cosa ne pensa l’altro ma è più forte di lui, ha trascorso gran parte della sua vita a soddisfare i desideri del suo padrone e ad anteporre il proprio piacere a quello del romano che spesso gli accade la stessa cosa con Agron ma con lui è diverso: è un suo desiderio, è la sua volontà, non quella di un uomo che lo possiede come se fosse un oggetto, inoltre le proteste di Agron sono solamente simboliche alla fine.

Anche in quel momento, le proteste gli muoiono sulla bocca quando Nasir scende a leccare la sua virilità, il solo pensiero di poterlo prendere in bocca e succhiare lo fa impazzire. Ne traccia i contorni con la lingua, attentamente e sapientemente, sa perfettamente come farlo godere, dove toccarlo e per quanto tempo, ormai conosce il corpo di Agron alla perfezione.

Gli piace farlo, dopo l’atto sessuale vero e proprio ciò che più adora è poter avere qualcosa che lo riempie, e il sesso di Agron sembra perfetto per la sua bocca. I gemiti di Agron sono un misto di frustrazione e piacere mentre si limita a leccare e succhiare, aiutandosi con le mani, sa esattamente quando sarà il momento di smettere di giocare.

Prenderlo in bocca è una sensazione meravigliosa, niente di paragonabile con le occasioni in cui era il padrone a forzarlo, questa volta è una sua libera azione e vuole goderne fino in fondo, la libertà è anche questo, poter essere finalmente libero di fare le proprie scelte senza timore di essere punito. Agron si lascia sfuggire un gemito più forte dei precedenti mentre gli artiglia i capelli spingendolo, ci sarà un momento in cui Nasir gli permetterà di scopargli la bocca ma non ancora.

Gode di ogni singolo istante, ogni singolo momento in cui Nasir bacia la virilità dell’altro e lo succhia con una maestria derivata dai tanti anni di pratica. Adora sentirlo ingrossarsi nella sua bocca, il solo pensiero di esserne la causa lo fa eccitare come non mai, i gemiti di Agron sono musica per le sue orecchie. Si muove con forza, succhiando e leccando come può prima di permettergli di scopargli la bocca, le mani di Agron tra i suoi capelli. L’altro fa per allontanarlo quando è al culmine ma Nasir sa bene che non può permetterglielo, non quando adora troppo sentire il seme dell’altro invadergli la bocca.

Agron lancia un urlo liberatorio quando infine raggiunge l’apice del piacer e Nasir sta attento a ingioiare tutto, è una sua decisione, non c’è più nessuno capace di imporgli il proprio volere, non tra i germani. Il bacio che si scambiano è pieno di passione, desiderio e sensualità, ha davvero bisogno di sentirlo dentro di sé, di avere riempita anche un’altra parte del proprio corpo in quel momento. La sua eccitazione è insopportabile, per fortuna Agron lo intuisce dal modo in cui si struscia contro di lui, raramente hanno bisogno di parole in quei momenti, tanti anni trascorsi insieme hanno reso i rispettivi corpi recettivi ai bisogni dell’altro.

Le dita di Agron sono delicate, esperte e veloci, Nasir non può fare che gemere nella sua bocca tra un bacio e l’altro, sente che non durerà a lungo, geme il nome di Agron quando finalmente l’altro lo possiede. Spinte secche, decise e imprevedibili, Nasir non sa se spingersi contro il membro di Agron che lo sta letteralmente aprendo in due o contro la sua mano che gli sta regalando il più dolce dei godimenti.

Finisce in fretta, troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti ma hanno ancora tutta la notte si dice Nasir mentre sente Agron raggiungere l’orgasmo, il piacere è intenso, insopportabile quasi ma sente di avere bisogno di altro, ne vuole ancora e ancora, hanno tutto il tempo del mondo ora.

<< Resta >> ansima e Agron lo bacia dolcemente sulle labbra prima di obbedire, sentirlo dentro di sé è meraviglioso, celestiale e divino, Nasir non saprebbe trovare le parole giuste.

<< Come vuoi >> risponde Agron prima di abbracciarlo, forse è questa casa, riposare accanto ad Agron, il sesso di Agron ancora dentro di lui che lo riempe e il letto sfatto e caldo dei loro amplessi notturni, e Nasir sente di essere finalmente al sicuro e libero.


End file.
